Elemental Good & Elemental Evil
by AngelClara
Summary: We're just two kids, we didn't ask to come here. We don't want to die......
1. In each tale there is a begining

Elemental Good and Elemental Evil.  
  
Nicole's PoV  
  
Authors Note: This is a joint LoTR story by me (Nicat) and my friend Claire (Clara-Lou) It is my first LoTR story so don't flame us. The main characters are basically Claire and me (Nicole being my real name) We should be alternating our POV's with the chapters. It is set during the Lord of the rings trilogy but begins in the normal world. Claire is known as Lou cos her middle name is Louise and we couldn't think of anything short for Claire.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Nic, Hey Nicole wait up." I turned around and saw my friend Claire running after me.  
  
"What is it Lou?" I asked. 'I did it again." She exclaimed "you know, the thing with the water!" I wasn't really in the mood to hear about it but she continued anyway. " I was in Japanese and Tina was pissing me off. I was getting really annoyed and suddenly a rush of water came out of no where and soaked her. I couldn't help laughing Nic" I looked at her. So the class jerk had got a little wet. That was no big deal and I told Lou so. "Oh yea. Well want to know what happened to ME? I summoned a tornado in Gym class, Now lets go! I'm starving." My stomach started to grumble. Damn Mrs Pokin and her lunch time detentions. Its not my fault I accidently flicked my wrist and let a huge gust of wind hit the 100 meter track so we didn't have to run......honest. (of course Pokin doesnt actually know what happened, she just knows I had SOMETHING to do with it)  
  
Lou looked at me and sighed. "Poor thing What am I going to do with you?" I looked at her and grinned."buy me some lunch?" I suggested hopefully. Lou sighed again. "No I'm not going to do that, but I will race you to that tree over there" My eyes followed her finger to an old knarled tree. "Fine" I said with a groan (Lou knows I hate running). "Loser buys lunch for both of us. You got money?" Lou looked at me and grinned. "Fine, prepare to pay up!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "One , two, three GO!" we yelled in unison. We both ran towards the tree. I was in the lead (for once) until Lou pushed forward and gained ground. 'How does she do that?' I wondered. If its water power surely I should have wind power?'. We finally drew even and at the same moment both our hands hit the tree.  
  
I leaned forward panting. Then I looked up. Lou's face was ashen, with what looked a lot to me like pure terror painted on her face. I turned and looked at the tree. Writing. Weird writing like the elvish from Tolkien's books. I shuddered. It had started to glow. It was so creepy.  
  
Two glowing figures appeared before us. One looked like he was made from swirling wind, the others form, female looked as if it was glistening water droplets. They looked straight at us "THEY HAVE COME" The male said in booming tones. The two turned towards us and intoned a strange rhyme, alternating lines, beginning with wind man  
  
I am the Lock, she is the key  
  
We are the elvin powers that watch over thee  
  
You have powers over wind and the rain  
  
From here you must travel to save the slain  
  
In Middle Earth your destiny awaits  
  
Now it is time for you to meet your fates  
  
In front of us a swirling blue mist appeared. I felt as if strong hands were guiding me into it. Lou was beside me. Walking forward as if in a daze. We fell into the mist. I looked around me, then wished I hadn't. What had looked like it was gently swirling was now moving furiously. It was nauseating. I was suddenly glad I HADNT had lunch. I was so dizzy. I was falling, falling. I wondered if this was how characters in stories felt, when travelling through time. I saw a bright light. That was what we were falling towards. We reached the light and it engulfed it. I hit something hard and everything went black 


	2. Welcome towhere to hell are we?

Elemental Good and Elemental Evil  
  
Lou's PoV  
  
AN: Hey Guys! Is Clara-Lou! I hope you liked Nic's first Chapter. She worked really hard, we spent to lunch times trying to figure out how to write this story. This Chapter I wrote in Maths. Year 8 Level One Ratio can be so boring. ^_^. Enjoy and remember..........Tolkien is a state of mind.......not a state of being! Sayonara!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I landed with a loud thud. "Umph!" I sat up rubbing my back. It really hurt to land or should I say fall onto solid ground from such a great height. An identical thud sounded next to me. Then a loud moan. I stood up and observed our surroundings. The trees loomed high and ancient, roots riddled the ground, writhing like snakes. It almost seemed as if the land was truely alive and it knew we weren't supposed to be here. "Hmmm" I muttered. "No Toto, no Dorothy and no Scarecrow,Tin Man or Lion. It's definatley not my "Wizard of Oz" dream again." I watched Nicole as she tossed and turned, crinkling her school uniform in the process. " I think its safe to say we aren't in Kansas any more, infact I don't think Kansas even exists here." I picked my backpack up from the dust. "Now the question is, where are we?"  
  
Nic groaned and opened her eyes. Startled I turned. "You do realise I blame you for this don't you?" She looked at me startled. "Huh?" I frantically made gestures in the air. "This!!!!! Those Wind and Water "guardians" they wanted us to come here.......I'm sorry, its just.....wait a minute." Something caught my eye. A stone fortress carved into a mountain, it was only now that I recognised why it seemed so familiar. Ancient figures made of stone broken and cracked aranged themselves in a circle. It hit me at full force like a flood. Nic looked at me, realisation dawning in her eyes too. "The Watch Tower"  
  
Tolkien,Tolkien,Tolkien. We were in his world. That's where the "guardians" had sent us. I pulled an old copy from my battered backpack. "Nicole, you are lucky that I'm such a book geek. I've had this book on reserve for months and it only came back today! Thank our lucky stars!" Nic looked at me sceptically. "Luck? I'd say fortunate conincidence" I rolled my eyes. "You're such a sceptic and cynic did you know that?" Nicole glowered. "I'm not either of those things, if this is real then I'll be estatic! I'll get to meet Legolas!" Nic sighed dreamily and I laughed. "Its all fine and dandy for you maybe but I want to go on the adventure." She shook her head. "Lets don't get our hopes high huh? Lets just make our way to the Watch Tower so we can see where we are. Hopefully that book in your bag has a map of the country side so we know where to go" I nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed up the slight hill. "Come on Nic! We have to get up there. I don't fancy being stuck in this forrest, especially if there are Orcs about." Nic nodded and we hastily climbed the hill then stood awed at the sight of the mountain before us. "I hope we can make it" I whispered.  
  
The mountain was almost determined to beat us so we wouldn't make it to the top. It was like it was guarding a secret at the top that needed to be protected and I had a really good idea what that secret was. Nic staggered tripping over some muddy protuding roots. I closed my eyes and focused. "Water" I hummed. It seemed to vibrate through my body. That one word that when said by me held so much power. Sometimes I didn't have to say the word, sometimes my emotions just set it off. Water poured over the ground. It seeped into the trees giving them life. The trees began to blossom and the blossoms turned to fruit. Nic picked a pear and nibbled. "Thanks Lou" she said. "I'm still starving, I was going to die if I didn't eat" I nodded and smiled. "Dry the ground when you're done, that will help you to get a grip on the ground, it won't be as slippery" She growled. "I'm not an idiot" she said eating some more food. "You may not be an idiot, but its easy to see who is the brains of this operation" She scowled and I laughed. "Hurry up Nic, we've got to get there before night fall" I looked at my watch, which by some miracle was still working. "Its going to be night fall in an hour! Nic come on! The Black Riders remember!" Nic's eyes opened wide "What are you waiting for Lou? Lead the way!"  
  
The Watch Tower was only a meter and a half above us and what was frustrating was that I couldn't reach it! I looked around. Nic looked at me with a smirking expression. "You need a lift?" She flicked her wrist and I flew upwards. "NIC!!!!!!" I screamed. I seemed to fall then. Straight onto solid rock. "Ouch, there's soooooo gonna be a bruise there tommorrow." I leaned over and pulled Nicole up. " You owe me, I think I broke my arm, can you practise using your wind powers to help me land? If I'd had any warning, I would have had time to "conjour" up water to break my painful, empahsis on PAINFUL fall" Nic grumbled. "I got you up here didn't I?' I was silenced by a yell. "Put it out you fools!!!" I turned to Nic, she nodded. We sprinted up the slope and caught sight of three hobbits. "Its them" I whispered. She nodded. They seemed to notice us. "Who are you?" The burly one asked. He seemed to stand before Frodo. "Samwise Gamgee" I said in awe. Sam's fists came up then. "I'll ask again Miss, who are you!" I looked at Nicole. "Ummmmm" How were we going to explain this one? 


	3. Meetings,Greetings and Falling

Nics POV  
  
Who are we? How are we gonna explain this one? Ok since Lou isn't answering I guess its up to me. "Um Hi Sam my name is Nicole and this is my friend Claire, otherwise known as Lou" This time Frodo himself spoke up. "Why are you here, and how do you know Sam's name?" Oh Lou's found her tongue again now has she? " We have been sent to assist you in your mission. We both have bowers that could prove useful. And we don't just know Sam's name, we know all of you. You are Frodo and that is Merry and Pippin." OK Lou was really getting into this Middle- earth thing. She was even talking like them. Now all of the hobbits were staring at us. Havnt they ever seen humans before? Suddenly I felt very cold and the hobbits eyes were nearly popping out of their heads. Lou whacked me on the arm. "Idiot calm down. You're raising a wind." Whoops. I forgot about the whole me getting annoyed summons wind thing. Oh well. Maybe now the hobbits will get that their pissing me off. Lou glared at me, then turning to Frodo said " Please forgive my friend. She can not always control her power" Frodo nodded, then asked for a demonstration of both our powers.  
  
Lou went first. "See that dry patch over there? Well watch it" She summoned water and the patch bloomed. Wow that water is definitely potent stuff. Then I decided to show off a little. I used the wind to fly over to Lou's patch. Then I dried it out. The hobbits applauded. "Wow you CAN be useful to us" Said Pippin. "Lou can grow us food and Nic you can cover our tracks, by blowing them away." Okay NOW the hobbits will trust us. Typical. Show someone a little magic and suddenly they want to be your friend. "Hey" Lou suddenly said angrily (oh no shes in one of her tempers again) "You think that's ALL I can do. Grow food for stupid little hobbits?" Lous eyes blazed. The patch Id just dried was freezing over. Ice was coming out of the ground to form a statue of sorts. It looked rather like a hobbit. Lou waved her hand and splinters of ice flew towards the ice figure and embedded themselves in it. "DON'T underestimate me. Or next time Ill do that to YOU" The hobbits looked terrified. I smiled at them "Don't mind Lou. She just likes being a perfectionist. As you might have noticed its not a good idea to underestimate her." Frodo looked like he very much agreed. "Shouldn't we get moving?" I suggested to the hobbits. They agreed and we began walking. Suddenly I saw a glint of black out of the corner of my eye, an when I looked closer I could see three or four mounted figures, dressed all in black, riding black horses. I urgently nudged Lou. She followed my gaze. "The Black Riders" she shouted to the hobbits "Quick, hide." Frodo looked terrified. He led the way bravely though to the top of the cliffs, but the riders were gaining on us. What on earth can we do, I thought. We reached the cliffs and the riders attacked 


End file.
